Breaking the Brotherhood
by Dana1
Summary: He knew he would never say yes but that was never the plan. He knew exactly how to destroy a brotherhood. *Companion fic to my story Believe in Evolution.*
1. Breaking a Lunatic

Title: Breaking the Brotherhood

Author: Dana

Rating: PG at the moment. Not sure how far this fic will go or what will be shown yet.

Warnings: Violence

Summary: He knew he would never say yes but that was never the plan. He knew exactly how to destroy a brotherhood. *Companion fic to my story Believe in Evolution. That fic is a must read*

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize in this fic. They all either belong to themselves or WWE.

He sat in his office reviewing the tapes looking for some kind of weakness. There had to be one. No group was without one. DX had one, and his name was X-Pac. X-Pac may be one of his best friends, but he was still the weak link. If Evolution was going to be successful, they had to get rid of the competition.

He watched their match from Main Event where they wrestled the Wyatt Family. He watched as two of them helped the other up and showed concern when he complained about his ribs. He smirked thinking that Monday probably hadn't helped. They were always a united force, but what would happen if he started pulling them apart? Could they really handle being apart?

CM Punk had the right idea by making them fight inwardly to prove who was the strongest but it never worked. They always got right back together. All brothers fought. His three daughters fought a lot too. He knew that his wife and her brother argued but no longer about the business as his brother-in-law left wrestling behind back in 2009.

He tapped his hand on the desk as he thought about each member.

Seth Rollins was the brains of the group. He was always planning something. If you removed him, the other two might still stick together. He didn't want Rollins he had too big of an ego and most likely wouldn't follow orders. He didn't think taking him out either would really do anything.

Roman Reigns was the brawn of the group. He was very protective of the other two. He was Rock's cousin and had a lot of his cousin's attitude. Not the best wrestler. Not what he was looking for to break the Shield apart. Roman would just probably punch one of the other two.

The last member was Dean Ambrose. He was everything the nickname Lunatic Fringe implied. He was a hot head and was constantly fighting with the other two. When Paul Heyman had brought them in from NXT to protect his client CM Punk's title reign, Dean had been the pseudo leader. It was hard to tell who was the actual leader of the Shield.

He thought about an interview he once heard Roman Reigns do for the lead up to WrestleMania this year.

 _He is the cornerstone of the Shield. Without Dean Ambrose there is no Shield._

Maybe that was who he should focus on. Dean would never say yes. There was no question about that. He was like a dog. Too loyal for his own good but he was vulnerable. He just needed to start putting pressure on Ambrose and watch as the Shield cracked away into nothing.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley grabbed his phone. He looked up a number and said, "I need your help on Monday."

It was time to play the game.

DDD

Notes: I actually like X-Pac a lot. It was almost a tossup between him and Billy Gunn on who to pick as the weak link of DX. I went for the thinner one. If I continue this, next chapter will be the fall out of RAW where the Wyatts attack Dean backstage and the six-man tag match that ends with an offer backstage.


	2. It All Starts

Notes: Did you guys enjoy RAW? I've come to the conclusion, thanks to Joey Styles, that the Slammy's aren't for the IWC. It's for the casual fan. The ones who don't see anything wrong with Roman Reigns as champ. They don't see anything wrong with Neville (Steroid freak that he is!) winning Breakout Star. We are lucky Seth Rollins got his Slammy. If Roman had won, I'd say he got Seth's Slammy. It wasn't meant for anyone else but Seth. By the way, I won an award myself. I won: I Speak My Mind. Yes, I know when I'm being made fun of Fink.

* * *

Hunter stood in his office impatiently awaiting his guest. He knew if this was going to work, he needed their help. He didn't especially like them but they were the perfect distraction.

"You wanted to see me," a southern voice drawled.

Hunter looked up to see the leader of the Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt, leaning against his door frame. His hat covering his eyes. He had a hard time believing the younger man was related to Bo Dallas but he had seen the papers himself.

"Yes come in," Hunter said as he looked at his watch. The show was to start in twenty minutes. He hated being kept waiting when he needed something to be done. "Have a seat," he said nodding at the chairs sitting in front of his makeshift desk.

Bray did.

"I need your help. I need you to keep Ambrose busy tonight during the first match."

Bray gave him a questioning look. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Hit him with Sister Abigail or something. I need…"

there was a knock on the door and then Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley entered the room. "Maddox should be fetching them soon."

Hunter smiled before walking out of the office. He didn't even turn around to see if Bray was following him. He just said, "I'll let you know when and where."

Bray just nodded before walking away to find his 'family'.

* * *

Hunter stood in the shadows waiting as Brad Maddox scurried out of the locker room. A few moments later, Seth, Dean, and Roman followed and headed for the Authority's office. He waited until he got the phone call from Stephanie.

He didn't have to wait long as his phone started to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he said quietly.

There was a brief pause before Stephanie said, "they're here I'll call you back." There was silence.

Hunter put his phone in his pocket before entering the locker room. Just as he hoped, he found the United States Title sitting on a bench with no one around. He opened the bag he was carrying and put the US title in before leaving the locker room. He passed the Shield as they were walking back to their locker room. None of them looked too happy about tonight. He grinned. All was going according to plan.

* * *

Hunter was beginning to like standing in the shadows. It was easy to stay out of sight and still see what he needed to see. He watched Ambrose as he fell to the cement floor out cold after a Sister Abigail by Bray Wyatt. Bray looked up at him before handing him the United States title.

"Leave Ambrose," Hunter said, "let someone else find him. "You better get ready for your match with Cena tonight."

Bray smiled a soft smile. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said before he and his family left.

hunter walked up to the production assistant. "Play my music!" he ordered. Motorhead started playing. He walked out with the United States title slung over his shoulder. "I have some announcements to make," he said. "Originally Dean Ambrose was going to face three of the first round losers of the Intercontinental Title tournament in a gauntlet match for the United States title. I have just been notified that Dean Ambrose is not fit to compete tonight and hasn't defended the title in months so therefore I'm stripping him of the title." The fans booed upon hearing this and he saw Reigns and Rollins start to move to leave the ring so he continued quickly. "The winner of the tournament will now face Big E. in a unification match for both the Intercontinental and United Titles."

Roman motioned for a mic. "What have you done to Ambrose?" He demanded.

Hunter's smirk grew larger. Just the reaction he was expecting from the large Samoan. "I didn't do anything." He said faking innocence. "It seems he ran into Bray Wyatt who slammed him into the concrete backstage." He started to walk away but stopped to give the illusion that he had forgotten something. "Your match with Batista and Orton will take place later."

This time he did turn to walk away but was knocked down by a spear from Reigns. He went down hard. Randy Orton and Dave Batista pulled the younger man off. Both groups soon found themselves brawling backstage. It took all of the officials backstage to pull the five apart. Roman and Seth only backed off when Cena came out of his locker room and signaled for them to follow him.

Hunter wiped away the blood on his lip. He gave the Shield five minutes before he made his announcement. If all had gone according to plan, Dean Ambrose wasn't in any shape to wrestle tonight which made it all the better. Whether the Shield realized it or not, the war had just officially started.

* * *

Notes: Next chapter is the six-man tag match and the offer. I'm having a lot of fun writing Believe in Evolution from the antagonist's POV.


	3. Falling Into Place

Notes: This fic is turning out to be fun to write. I'm not sure how I'm going to write a future chapter yet. I'm not comfortable with writing that subject.

Hunter walked into the locker room and watched as Ambrose argued with the trainer about being fine. That was one thing that really impressed him about Ambrose. The fact that he wouldn't stay down. This would make it all even better.

"I changed my mind," Hunter thundered causing all three members of the Shield and Dr. Amman to jump. "It will be a six-man tag match. Orton, Batista, and myself vs. the three of you in an elimination match."

"Didn't you say I wasn't fit to wrestle for my US title?" Dean asked shakily getting to his feet rubbing his jaw.

"Well if you prefer, we can have a handicap match." Hunter said with a glint in his eyes. This was going exactly as planned. "Either works for me."

"You've got a match," Ambrose said. Hunter smirked and walked out of the locker room.

He waited until Amman left the locker room and headed to the trainer's room. He entered it and found that Amman was the only one in the room. "How's Ambrose?" he asked.

"Not fit to wrestle," Amman said, "but you probably already knew that."

"Don't get smart with me," Hunter said, "or I'll let a certain board know about CM Punk."

Amman sighed and looked uncomfortable at the mention of what happened with CM Punk. It had been kept out of the media because of contracts but Hunter would use it if it meant he could get information that he needs.

"He's got broken ribs and I think he has a concussion," Amman said "he wouldn't let me perform an IMPACT test to see if he did."

"Great," Hunter said as he took a roll of tape from the trainer. He had to tape up his fists to be ready for tonight. He, Orton, and Batista were going to have fun tonight.

DDD

Hunter stood backstage and watched as the Shield walked down the ramp. It was so rare for that to happen that it caught him by surprise. Security kept Evolution back until the Shield were in the ring. He could have made security move but he was going to wait. He had plenty of time to attack the Shield. He didn't need to jump them from behind, yet.

He, Orton, and Batista walked out to the ring as a united group. They completely ignored the boos. They were all used to that by now. Batista got his fair share of Bootista chants ever since he came back in January.

Hunter smirked at the Shield as they entered the ring. He got out of the ring as did Batista. Orton stood in the ring waiting to see who would start. At first it looked like Ambrose would start but Rollins jumped into the ring and went after Orton.

The match went back and forth. Evolution kept tagging in and out keeping the fresh man in the ring while only Rollins would tag to Reigns and vice versa. It might as well be a handicap match and not an elimination match.

Ten minutes into the match Randy hit Roman with an RKO. Seth was on the outside of the ring trying to catch his breath. Hunter stood on the apron watching as Ambrose dove into the ring to make the save. Batista caught him and tossed him outside as Orton got the three count.

Seth rolled into the ring and right into Batista. Batista tried to hit the Batista Bomb but Seth reversed it into a curb stomp. He got the three count. Hunter was furious as he entered the ring and watched as Batista threw Seth out of the ring and Batista Bombed him on the floor. Roman charged at him and then both men started brawling their way to the back.

Ambrose got into the ring and stood face to face with Orton and Triple H. Both members of Evolution eyed the younger man as if he were prey. Triple H looked outside of the ring to where Seth was still out cold on the floor.

Ambrose had no chance at all but didn't seem to care as he launched himself at both Orton and Triple H. He caught them both by surprise and knocked them down to the mat. He started punching at both of them but the punches weren't as strong as one would expect as he was in obvious pain. When he turned to Triple H, Orton kicked him hard in the ribs. He went down grabbing at his ribs. He tried to slide out of the ring but they picked him up. He was looking Triple H in the eye.

"You should have stayed in the back," Triple H said. He went to put Ambrose in the Pedigree but Ambrose reversed it and hit Dirty Deeds. Triple H hit the mat winded but he wasn't covered by Dean. He opened his eyes and saw Orton backing up before punting him in the head. Orton pinned him and now it was one of two. Hunter got up and helped Randy rolled Dean out of the ring before throwing Seth back into the ring.

Inside the ring Rollins was trying to fight off both Triple H and Orton. Charles Robinson, who was the referee for the match, signaled for the bell to disqualify Evolution as he could not get one of them to leave the ring. Reigns came out and evened things up which brought Batista back out. Soon Cena, Bryan, and the Usos were out followed by the New Age Outlaws and Kane.

The lights went out and came back on to show Bray Wyatt sitting in his rocking chair watching. Hunter nodded at the Cult leader and Bray nodded back. He knew what needed to be done. Hunter slipped out of the ring and went to the back unnoticed. Kane, Gunn, Road Dogg, and the rest of Evolution could handle everything. He had more important things to worry about.

He hadn't been in his office long before Luke Harper entered and dropped Dean on the floor. Kane was right behind them.

"Pick him up," Hunter ordered as he picked up a piece of paper from his desk. He threw water in Dean's face and he woke up sputtering. The look in Dean's eyes told Hunter he was definitely concussed. Perfect.

Hunter stood in front of him. "I have the perfect thing to change your career Ambrose. You will be perfect for Evolution. You are exactly what we're looking for." He nodded at the cameraman who had just entered the room indicating he should start recording. "Just sign on the dotted line and your career will change," he said handing him the pen. Dean signed the paper before slipping to the ground unconscious.

Hunter smiled and motioned for the cameraman to stop recording. It worked. Everything was falling into place. He knew Dean wouldn't agree to this when he came to and was thinking straight but this was enough to cause dissension with the Shield.

DDD

After Dean was deposited in the Gorilla Position, Hunter gathered his paperwork to go home. There was a knock on the door before Bray Wyatt entered the room.

"You got what you asked for and I want to ask for something."

"You've already got Cena at the next PPV," Hunter reminded him.

"Yes but I want Rollins. I want to bring him into my group." 

Hunter smiled. "After I'm done with Ambrose, you can do whatever you want with Rollins but not before." he supposed the only one he'd have to worry about was Reigns, but if he took Ambrose and Rollins out of the Shield, Reigns would be by himself and would be easy to eliminate.

This was working out better than he could hope.


	4. I Heard a Rumor

Hunter had stayed up to date with news on Ambrose's condition. He had heard that he had been checked into the hospital and had missed Smackdown. He had from heard from his spy that Dean also didn't remember anything about Monday. Hunter was glad that he had the contract signing filmed. He'd be happy to show Ambrose what he did.

When he arrived at RAW the following Monday, he gave backstage security the locker room assignments. He told them that he had heard that the locker rooms in this arena were being repainted, and he wanted to keep backstage from becoming chaos with no one knowing where they were supposed to be. They didn't question the locker room assignments.

He headed for his office to get ready for the night. He phoned Randy. "Make sure Ambrose is in our locker room. If he's not, make sure to tell security to find him."

"Got it Hunter." Randy and Dave were both on board with his plan to get rid of the Shield.

Hunter grew impatient waiting for RAW to start. He left his locker room and headed for catering. The only person in there was Michael Cole. Perfect he thought. He walked up to the lead commentator and sat down.

Cole looked up from his texting and nearly dropped his phone. Hunter could count on one hand the amount of times he had talked to Cole outside of the shows.

"Hunter," Cole said clearing his throat nervously. Hunter barely hold back a smirk. Somehow making small guys like Cole nervous made him glad. Cole had never been a real wrestler. He'd wrestled a couple of times but would never be confused with a wrestler.

"I need you to start talking about Ambrose being in Evolution."

"Wait Ambrose is in Evolution?" he asked confusion clearly written all over his face.

"Maybe," Hunter said not wanting to show all of his cards yet, "maybe not. I'm not going to tell you either way. Consider it gossip."

"Gossip?"

Hunter barely held the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes gossip. Like the kind of stuff the Internet idiots read all the time. Just make sure to mention it." He got up from his table when he saw Mark Henry enter the room. "Nice talking to you Cole," he said slapping him on the shoulder. He left the room without getting anything to eat.

"Mr. Helmsley!" a security guard called hurrying up to him. "I tried to tell Dean Ambrose he was in the wrong locker room but he refused to leave. He said he wasn't going to be split from his team."

That didn't make Hunter mad. He would have been surprised if Ambrose hadn't complained. "Don't worry about it," he said stopping to read the man's badge, "Jefferson. Let them be for now. I'll fix it myself."

He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and pinned it to the board inside of catering. It had the list of matches tonight. He had thought about what kind of match to put the Shield in and decided not to put them in a match with Randy and Dave. He gave his friends the night off from wrestling. Instead he put them in a match with Ryback and Curtis Axel. he also didn't put Ambrose in a match because he was injured and he had bigger plans for the Lunatic Fringe anyway.

DDD

Later that night, he, Orton, Batista, Stephanie, and the Wyatts stood backstage watching the tag match. They were waiting for the perfect time to go ringside. Hunter smiled when he heard Cole mention the rumor. The older man had finally done something right. Ambrose really didn't remember RAW last week. That was okay. He'd be happy to remind him.

"Let's go," he said before walking over to the lighting and sound area. "Turn off the lights." He ordered. The lights went out in the arena. He didn't have to turn around to know that the Wyatts had taken their cues and had gone to ringside. He waited for a few moments before ordering the lights to come back on. Rowan and Harper were in the ring with Rollins and Reigns. Curious. He thought. Where was Bray? He turned around but didn't see him behind him.

"Play Evolution's music," he ordered before he, Stephanie, Orton, and Batista went out to the stage. Kane followed behind them and kept walking to the ramp. All was going according to how he planned it. Kane didn't even need to be told he was needed.

Hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He took the mic Stephanie offered him. "Evolution has recruited a fourth member and I have is signature right here," he said holding up the piece of paper for everyone to see. They worked their way down to the ring and over to where the Commentators sat. Hunter handed the piece of paper to Ambrose.

Ambrose looked down and read it. He looked at Hunter in bewilderment and confusion. "What is this?" Ambrose demanded.

"I believe that is the contract you signed when you agreed to join Evolution," Hunter said with a smirk. This was going to be good.

"I didn't sign anything! I've never seen this paper before." He went to rip it up but Batista grabbed it out of his hand first and handed it back to Hunter.

In the ring Reigns started to step through the ropes but Harper stopped him and soon there was a brawl inside of the ring.

Hunter's attention never wavered from Ambrose as he smiled at him. "So are you going to come willingly or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"I'm not joining Evolution," Ambrose said.

Hunter's grin widened. "Then we'll do it the hard way."

Bray Wyatt snuck up behind Ambrose and grabbed him from behind. Maybe there was something more useful with the Wyatts. Maybe he should have used them instead of Shield as his lackeys. Ambrose turned around and started to fight him but he didn't last long as Evolution jumped on him. They all started punching and kicking at him and he was picked up and carried away from ringside by Batista.

DDD

Hunter was not furious later that night when Ambrose still turned him down. No this was going to work out better than he hoped. He went up to Amman after the show and told him exactly how he wanted him to handle Ambrose's injuries. Amman tried to argue but a simple reminder from Hunter about CM Punk shut him up really quick.

He couldn't wait for Extreme Rules. But first, who said he couldn't mess with the Shield even more? Didn't Roman have a drug test coming up soon? The gears started turning. This was going to be fun.

DDD


End file.
